Keep On Livin'
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Sequel to 'Surprise'. Sasuke and Naruto's son is 5 years old, and still terrified of Sasuke. So what happens when Sasuke is hospitalized with only a 10 percent chance of living? What will Naruto do, when he finds out he's pregnant again? SasuNaru Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is the sequel to 'Surprise!'. I suggest you go and read it if you haven't, because if you don't, you're going to be very confused!

* * *

Katsuki opened his blue eyes slowly, and the first thing he saw when he opened them, was his black-eyed father staring down at him, smiling gently, lovingly. Katsuki was about a year and a half, and he still remembered what his father did to him a year ago. He remembered how his father tore him away from his 'mother'. He remembered the pained look in Naruto's eyes. Because of that, he is terrified of Sasuke. Therefore, he did the first thing that came to his mind when he saw Sasuke staring down at him.

**He cried.**

_Loudly._

"Shhh, Naruto is sleeping! He doesn't feel well; I don't want him to wake up Katsuki." Sasuke whispered, as if the little baby was going to listen to him. However, Katsuki never listened to him. He always listened to Naruto. He also listened to his 'aunt and uncle' Sakura, and Lee. But when it came to Sasuke, he did his best to stay away from him.

Sasuke reached into the crib to pick up his son, but Katsuki backed way and shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. He swatted his tiny fists at Sasuke, who was trying to take him into his arms.

"Mommy, mommy!" Katsuki called out, crying harder. He was scared that Sasuke was going to take him away from his mother again. Although he was, only a tiny baby, seeing his mother in such distress, and knowing that his raven-haired father was the one who caused it, made him want to stay from away from Sasuke.

"Shhh, its _chichiue_, not _mommy_." Sasuke said. He and Naruto had tried their very hardest to stop Katsuki from calling Naruto 'mommy' but it never worked. Katsuki saw how the other babies called their parent's mommy and daddy, and because Naruto was the one who held him for nine months, and gave birth to him, Katsuki called his blond father, mommy.

"Katsuki, don't cry." Naruto said as he walked into the room slowly. He looked a bit pale, and very tired. His son reached out for him, but Sasuke stepped in front of his blond husband.

"Come on Katsuki, I'll feed you." Sasuke said, reached forward. Katsuki backed away from him even further, grabbed one of the stuffed animals in his crib, and threw it at Sasuke, hitting him in the head. Naruto laughed at this and picked up the crying baby. For a child who wasn't even two yet, he had great aim.

"He hates me. My own_ son_ hates me!" Sasuke stated angrily.

"Stop it, teme! He doesn't hate you. He's just…getting used to you," Naruto stated. He brought a bottle up to Katsuki's mouth and the baby sucked on it greedily. Naruto let go and let Katsuki hold the bottle. Katsuki opened one of his blue eyes to watch Sasuke, and make sure he wasn't getting too close.

"That's what you said _five months ago_! What's wrong with him? He doesn't cry when he's near you. He loves you. The same goes for Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi and so many more people. The child is very affectionate to everyone aside from me!" Sasuke told him.

"Nothings wrong with him, teme! I think…he remembers what happened a year ago. When you to…took him away from me," Naruto said, stuttering slightly. After that incident a year ago, Sasuke and Naruto never mentioned it again. Nevertheless, it seemed that Katsuki still remembered it, and he sure as hell wasn't letting it go.

"Damn it, dobe! Stop blaming me for that!" Sasuke yelled. Katsuki let go of his bottle and threw it at Sasuke, angry that the dark-haired man was yelling at his 'mommy'. The bottle opened up, and the warm milk spilled all over Sasuke's head. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, funny isn't it?" Sasuke asked coldly, as he stomped into the bathroom to take a shower.

"That's not a nice thing Katsuki. I love otosan very much. He wouldn't hurt you, because he loves you." Naruto told his son, who shook his head.

"Scawy." Katsuki mumbled; nuzzling into Naruto's chest, as Sasuke reappeared in the room. His hair was matted down and he had a towel draped around his neck.

"Sasuke, I have a mission. Are you going to be okay, being alone with Katsuki? I can always have him stay at Lee and Sakura-chan's."

"Are you kidding me, dobe? He's _my_ son! Of course I can take care of him. And you've gone on missions before!" Sasuke said. He reached out, hoping to hold his baby, but Katsuki swatted at him, and grabbed tightly onto Naruto's shirt.

"I know, but the mission will last for a week. I've never been gone that long. I'm afraid of how he'll react…He doesn't let you feed him, so how are you going to feed him his meals?" Naruto asked, worried about Katsuki being left alone with Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke loved Katsuki very much, but he was just afraid that Katsuki wouldn't let Sasuke near him, much less let his father feed him.

"Yes! I'll be fine dobe! Just go on your mission. Perhaps this will let me get closer to my son, right, Katsuki?" Sasuke asked, patting his little son on the head.

"No, no! Leggo!" Katsuki yelled, hitting Sasuke's hands, trying to get him to let go.

"Shhh, it's alright, my son. I won't hurt you." Sasuke said, sighing gently. Things seemed to only get more difficult with each passing day. Katsuki got further and further away from Sasuke, and the elder Uchiha was afraid that things would go too far.

"No! Lemme go! No!" Katsuki whined, kicking and screaming in Sasuke's arms. He didn't want this man touching him, much less _holding _him.

"Shhh, it's alright Katsuki." Sasuke whispered, trying to get a firm grip on the squirming child.

"No! No! No!" Katsuki chanted, trying to reach out for Naruto, who was standing a few feet away. This reminded Katsuki of what happened a year ago, when he was reaching out for his mother, and Sasuke wouldn't give him back to Naruto.

"Sasuke, let me have him, he's scared," Naruto said, walking forward towards his son and husband. When Katsuki saw Naruto walking closer, he cried harder and squirmed even more, reaching forward until he was taken out of his fathers arms, into Naruto's. Katsuki smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Naruto's chest.

"This is going to be a long week." Sasuke stated.

* * *

In the morning, before Naruto left, he woke up a little while to sit with the sleeping Katsuki, and say goodbye to his son, before packing his bag.

"Sasuke, if he won't let you near him, you need to call Sakura-chan, or even Neji. I know you want him to trust you, but he can't starve…Please promise me you'll call Sakura-chan if you need help?" Naruto pleaded, holding onto his husbands hand. It seemed as if Sasuke was thinking it over, before:

"I promise, dobe. Be careful on your mission," Sasuke stated. Naruto smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and pulled him close. He placed his lips upon his husbands before pulling away.

"See you in one week!" And with that, he was gone.

Sasuke sighed as he walked into his son's room. Despite the fact that Katsuki, his own son, was terrified of him and didn't let him anywhere near him, Sasuke still loved him very much. And he blamed himself for everything that had happened. It was his own fault that Katsuki was afraid of him.

"Katsuki? Time to wake up." Sasuke called out gently. He smiled as he watched as his son opened his eyes, the same eyes he inherited from Naruto.

"Mommy?" Katsuki asked, not liking the idea that it was Sasuke, and not Naruto, greeting him in the morning for the second time in a row.

"_Mommy_ went on a mission. He'll be back in one week. It's just you and I, son." Sasuke stated. He doubted that Katsuki understood what he meant, but he wanted to try to keep the boy calm before he started to go crazy and cry again.

"Mommy! I wan' mommy!" Katsuki cried, tears beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes.

"Shhh, come here, son." Sasuke said as he reached forward and picked up the baby Uchiha. Katsuki immediately began to squirm in his arms, in attempt to get away.

"No, nooo!" He cried, pounding his tiny, plump fists against Sasuke's chest.

"Hn, for a baby who isn't even two years old, you're quite strong. Then again, I would expect nothing less from my son." Sasuke stated proudly, as he put his son inside of a high chair.

"Hn, and the dobe thought that I couldn't handle it. Well, we'll show him, won't we Katsuki?" Sasuke asked as he held a spoon full of baby food to Katsuki's mouth.

About half an hour later, Sasuke, Katsuki, and the kitchen were covered in the baby food that was supposed to be in Katsuki's stomach. Sure, the child had eaten some of it, but most of the food was splattered on the walls, Sasuke, and Katsuki.

"Tch, I guess we have to take a bath." Sasuke said, pulling his son out of the high chair. Naruto took a bath with Katsuki often, and Sasuke would try to join them sometimes, but Katsuki would always make a fuss, and Naruto would yell at Sasuke to go away.

"Maybe now you'll let me give you a bath, eh Katsuki? Since chichiue isn't here?" Sasuke said, placing Katsuki on the bed as he stripped himself of his clothes. Katsuki crawled to the end of the bed, and jumped off, successfully getting away from his raven-haired father.

"No! Katsuki, come here!" Sasuke shouted, wrapping a towel around his waist as he chased his infant son around the house.

"You're a handful, I wonder how the dobe can take care of you all alone." Sasuke said, gently washing Katsuki's hair with shampoo. The little baby had made a mess of the house; breaking various things and messing up some plants. Sasuke decided that he'd clean it up after they took a bath.

"Do…be?" Katsuki said slowly, trying to grasp the words.

"No! _Do not _repeat that to your chichiue!"

"Dobe!" Katsuki stated proudly, giggling gently.

Sasuke sighed.

"This really _is_ going to be a long week."

* * *

After one week, Naruto came home to see Sasuke asleep on the couch. He pulled a blanket over his sleeping husband before walking into Katsuki's room. During the whole week Naruto was worried about how Sasuke would handle Katsuki. He knew Sasuke loved Katsuki very much, but it still worried him. Even after a whole year, Katsuki didn't want to go near Sasuke, and it was worrying Naruto.

"Mommy!" Katsuki called out from his crib, as he stood up and held his arms out.

"Hello, Katsuki! I've missed you." Naruto said as he pulled his son up and into his arms.

"Dobe!" Katsuki stated, laughing as he snuggled into the embrace.

"_What_?" Naruto exclaimed, shocked that his son was calling him the 'pet name' Sasuke had given him all those years ago.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's loud voice awoke Sasuke from his peaceful slumber, and within seconds, Naruto was running into the room, an angry look upon his face.

"What is it? No 'hello'?" Sasuke asked, looking at Katsuki who seemed to be…smirking at him?

"What did you teach him while I was away?" Naruto asked, and Katsuki laughed at the fact that his 'mommy' was yelling at the scary man.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confused. He didn't have time to teach Katsuki anything, because he spent the entire time chasing his around!

"Dobe!" Katsuki stated, laughing.

"_THAT_!" Naruto yelled, which seemed to make Katsuki laugh even harder.

Sasuke sighed.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

The full version of this chapter is on adultfanfiction!

* * *

"Mommy!" Five-year old Katsuki called out as he opened the door to the backyard. He saw his raven-haired father in the kitchen, but chose to ignore him completely. He recalled Sasuke calling out to him, which only resulted in his walking faster towards the backyard to search for his blond-haired father. He loved Naruto very much, and felt much safer being near him.

"Yes, Katsuki?" Naruto called out, standing up from his previous kneeling position in the grass.

"Are you alright? You look pale!" Katsuki exclaimed as he looked at Naruto's shaky form. The blond looked sickly, and extremely pale. Paler than Sasuke, even. It also seemed as though he was out of breath, as if he had been, doing something that took a lot of energy.

"Of course I'm alright! Is there something you needed?" Naruto asked, walking over to his son and placing him in top of his shoulders.

"Oh! Yes. I have to tell you that Sasuke is going on a mission for one week!" Katsuki responded happily. Now that he was older, it was getting harder and harder to avoid his raven-haired father. Especially since he had questions about the sharingan that he saw his father use many times before. However, he tried to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible, fearing that he would take him away from Naruto again. That was something Katsuki was never going to forget.

"Please don't call him Sasuke, he's your father! Call him otosan! And please call me chichiue…I'm not a woman, so I can't be your mother." Naruto stated. While Katsuki was a baby, he really didn't mind when that he called him '_mommy_' but now that he was a little older, it was a bit strange.

"But…he scares me!" Katsuki replied truthfully.

"Katsuki, he loves you! Why are you so afraid of him? He just wants to show you how much he cares for you! Please stop being so mean to him, it hurts him," Naruto responded, walking into the house. He was feeling tired now, and wanted to take a nap, or at least lay down. Perhaps it would make him feel better.

"Sasuke, you're going on a mission?" Naruto asked, placing their son in one of the chairs. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out various things to make lunch for the child. Sasuke looked over at Katsuki, who immediately turned away from his gaze, to watch his blond-haired father make him something to eat.

"Yes, for one week. I'm going to the weaponry village. Would you like anything, Katsuki?" Sasuke asked his son. He noticed that Naruto was beginning to teach Katsuki how to throw shuriken and kunai, so he wanted to get his son a nice, expensive set from the village.

"No." The little Uchiha replied, keeping his gaze downcast.

"When are you leaving?" Naruto asked, placing a plate full of food in front of Katsuki.

"Tomorrow morning." Sasuke replied, eying Naruto as he walked back and forth, to clean up the things he used to make Katsuki's lunch. The boy had Naruto's appetite, except, not for ramen. Katsuki was in love with curry! Naruto and Sasuke liked it too, but not as much as the young Uchiha did, so they did not have it very often, much to Katsuki's displeasure. However, he always found a way to get Iruka to treat him to it.

"Alright, that's not too bad! Just be careful, teme!" Naruto responded playfully. It was an A-class mission, but Sasuke was a tough ninja. If he passed this mission, he'd be an ANBU captain. He was married to Naruto, the one person he had been in love with since the Academy, he had a son with his dobe, and Naruto was going through training to become Hokage.

He couldn't have been happier…

Except…

Sasuke glanced over at his son, who had finished his meal and was on his way to the backyard to play. He loved Katsuki, _so much_, but it really worried him that the little boy didn't talk to him. Well, he did talk to him, but just about simple stuff. For example, if Naruto wasn't around, and Katsuki needed something, he'd ask Sasuke for it, but only if it was extremely necessary. Otherwise, Katsuki ignored Sasuke completely.

And sometimes Sasuke would go into Katsuki's room at night, just to watch him sleep. He'd brush away the dark black bangs from his hair, kissing his forehead and whispering 'I love you' before leaving the room.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke frowned.

"I don't know what to do, Naruto." He sighed.

"Do about what?" Naruto asked as he walked behind his husband, and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, massaging them.

"Katsuki. It's been almost five years now, and he has yet to talk to me. Is he going to go through the rest of his life, hating me, his own father? I don't think I can take much more of this, Naruto," Sasuke spoke truthfully, his voice laced with pain. All of this…because of one mistake he made when Katsuki was a baby! Sasuke knew he was wrong, but did that mean his son, his own son, the heir to the Uchiha's, was going to hate him his entire life?

"Maybe we should talk to a psychiatrist or something…maybe that will help? The three of us can go together? Maybe that will help?" Naruto asked, his hands traveling to Sasuke's chest, causing the raven to lean back into the chair.

"Perhaps we can try that, when I return."

"Yup! Don't worry Sasuke! Everything will be okay in the end!" Naruto smiled reassuringly, hugging his husband from behind.

* * *

"What the hell is this, Naruto?" Sasuke shouted, pulling his wrists. He was half-laying, half-sitting on the bed, naked. His wrists were tied to the bed board, and no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get loose. As a matter of fact, the more he struggled, the harder his bounds got.

"Awww, but I thought you liked bondage, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto laughed gently. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, and tight, black, leather-like shorts. In his hand was some sort of stick, with a feather sticking out of the tip, and what looked to be a whip on the other side. Although Sasuke wanted to get out of this predicament, he had to admit that Naruto looked really hot in those tiny, tight shorts! Hmmm, was he wearing a thong too?

"Yes, but when you're the one who is tied up! Now untie me!" Sasuke responded, but it only resulted Naruto in laughing again. He walked over to Sasuke and slowly ran the feather across Sasuke's chest, causing the raven to shudder.

"Just relax, Sasuke. I'll take care of you tonight. This is going to be a night you'll never forget." Naruto whispered, the feather that Naruto was tracing Sasuke's chest with, moved lower, gently gliding over the ravens cock, bringing it to life.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned, and suddenly winced when he felt the whip lash across his thigh. It wasn't extremely harsh, but it did hurt a bit, because it surprised him.

"Did I tell you that you could talk?" Naruto asked, completely serious. Sasuke knew Naruto was able to be serious, because he'd seen him be serious during his Hokage training, but during sex, Naruto was always wild! This…this was strange.

"What the hell-" The whip lashed against his other thigh, this time, more harsh.

"Don't talk unless I tell you, or ask you a question. Would you like to fuck me tonight?" Sasuke nodded at this, almost afraid to speak.

"Then be a good boy and listen to your master." Sasuke wanted to laugh. This was definitely a change for them! After the first time they had sex with bondage, Naruto let Sasuke do other things a bit more often. It was nothing too intense, and the most they used were handcuffs and a gag.

Naruto slowly pulled his shirt off, tossing it into the hamper that was in the corner of the room, exposing his chest. Naruto was well built, but not extremely muscular. His hips were thin, but a bit more curvy than Sasuke's, simply because of that fact that he had gotten pregnant. Upon his stomach was well chiseled abs that he had worked hard to keep almost his entire life.

"Ah yes, you like the show, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked, slowly reaching to the waistline of his shorts. Slowly, torture Sasuke, he swayed his hips back and forth, eventually shimming out of the shorts, leaving him naked.

'Oh, so he wasn't wearing a thong…' Sasuke thought, his eyes widening as Naruto made his way over to him. The blond reached into the drawer beside the table and pulled out the bottle of lube that they used whenever they had sex.

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, he felt satisfied. Naruto really wasn't kidding when he said he'd 'take care of him'. But Sasuke was still a bit sore from last night. He had no clue where Naruto had gotten that whip from, and Sasuke knew the marks would be on his thighs for a few days. As well as the love bites all over his body…He'd return the favor when he returned from his mission. He was going to be promoted to ANBU captain when he completed the mission(And he would complete it) so he and the dobe would do some 'celebrating'.

"Oi, Naruto, wake up, I'm leaving." Sasuke knew Naruto hated to be woken up, especially at this early in the morning, but he wanted to say goodbye.

"Nnn, bye Sasuke, love you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smirked and placed a gentle kiss upon Naruto's forehead.

"Love you too, see you in a week." He said before closing the room to their bedroom door.

Sasuke made his way across the hall, into his son's room. Katsuki was sleeping peacefully, his back towards his father.

"Katsuki." Sasuke whispered, sitting on the little boys bed. Katsuki's hair was the same color as Sasuke's, but it was a bit unruly, just like Naruto's. Slowly, Sasuke brushed the boys bangs from his face and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you soon, my son. I love you." He whispered.

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chichiue, why can't Sasuke be gone for longer? I want to spend time with you when he's not around." Katsuki asked, grasping onto Naruto's hand tightly, as his blond father led him to the park to play. Sakura was going to bring her four-year-old son, Satoshi along too, since Satoshi and Katsuki were such good friends.

"Katsuki, why are you so cruel to your father? There's got to be a reason for it." Naruto asked, placing his hyper son next to him on a bench. Naruto hated seeing Sasuke so sad, and now, more than ever, he was going to try and fix it.

"He…All I remember is something from when I was really little…but, I don't really remember it all. I just remember that he took me away from you, and I remember being scared, and you being sad…He took me away from you, chichiue! I don't like him, I don't want him to do it again! I don't want him to take me away from you!" Katsuki cried, jumping into Naruto's arms.

"Katsuki." He whispered, sighing as he ran his fingers through the soft, black hair.

"He loves you. I remember what he did, but he only did it because he was shocked. He came home from a mission, and there you were! Katsuki, you have to forgive him. He's always going to be your father, and that's something you can't change. Please understand. It hurts me too, that you ignore him," Naruto explained, gently combing his fingers through Katsuki's wild hair.

"How does it hurt you? I love _you_, chichiue!" He said, hugging the blond around his waist, smiling.

"I know, but I love your father too, and I want us to be a family…Please Katsuki, can you try being a little bit nicer to him, for me?" Naruto asked, pulling Katsuki away from his chest so the little Uchiha would look into his eyes.

"Well, maybe…" Katsuki said, trailing off. But the tone of voice told Naruto that the little boy was lying. Hmm, where did he get that from?

"Katsuki!" A little

boy's voice called out, and Katsuki turned to it. Sakura was walking towards the Uchiha's, holding her sons hand. Once Satoshi saw Katsuki turn to him, he pulled away from his mother and ran to is friend. Together, the little boys ran towards the playground. Sakura sat down next to Naruto on the bench.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Ah? Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it." He smiled reassuringly, and the two fell into casual conversation while watching their children play together.

* * *

The last thing Naruto wanted, was to be woken up at three in the morning to be told that his husband was in critical condition. He didn't even bother getting dressed completely, as he woke up Katsuki and rushed to the hospital.

Apparently, Sasuke was attacked on the way back from a mission, by a large group of ex-Oto nins, that wanted to avenge Orochimaru's death. Sasuke, although deathly strong, could not take on all of them at once, and was beaten to near death.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, running into the room. Sasuke lay upon a bed, bandaged up. He had tubes sticking out of his arms and stomach, and an oxygen mask on his face that as helping him breathe. If any of the medical instruments were to be taken out, he would die instantly.

"Sasuke!" He shouted again, running over to the unconscious form of his husband. He fell to the floor, on his knees and grasped Sasuke's hand tightly within his own, sobbing into the man's chest.

"Naruto…" Tsunade spoke softly at the door, her eyes teary. She hated seeing Naruto like this…He was supposed to be happy…not crying…

Katsuki sat on a chair near the entrance of the room, staring wide-eyed at his 'mother'. He had never seen the blond so sad! He'd never even seen him cry! And it was all because his father was dying? Did…did his mother really love his father that much?

"He'll live, right Tsunade, he's going to pull through, right? He's strong, so he'll make it!" Naruto asked frantically, shaking as tears rolled down his face.

"I…Naruto I tried everything I could…There's not much of a chance he'll wake up. His right eye has been damaged, and he may not be able to see from it, and his chakra has been completely cut off. He has four cracked ribs, a broken ankle, both broken wrists, and one of his lungs collapsed." She explained. She didn't want to say it, but Naruto had to know the truth. It was painful, of course, and Tsunade didn't want to be the one to tell him, but as Hokage, it was her duty. Friendship aside, family aside…she _had _to do it.

"No! NO! Don't tell me that! He…he's strong! He'll pull through! There has to be some sort of chance, right Tsunade? Something, anything! Even if it's only a little." He asked. He was so worried about Sasuke, that he didn't even bother to add 'baachan' to Tsunade's name like he always did.

"Well, I suppose there is a bit. About ten percent…That's all there is. As his husband, it's your decision whether or not to pull the plug. If you don't want him to suffer, then the sooner the better…" She said slowly, panting slightly as she tried to control her tears. She didn't want to do this to the boy she considered to be her little brother.

"He'll wake up, I know it!" He sobbed, resting his head on Sasuke's chest.

Three weeks passed and there was still no sign that Sasuke would be waking up. Naruto was getting weaker and weaker by the day. He fed Katsuki, and took care of him, without caring for himself too much. Besides, he barely had an appetite, and whenever he _did_ eat, it was always something strange.

Naruto whimpered as he held onto the toilet seat, throwing up what little amount of food he had eaten last night. His stomach was still trying to empty itself, despite the fact that there was nothing there.

"Wha…what the hell…" Naruto stood up and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He took a cup from the sink, which he and Sasuke used to rinse out their mouths after they brushed their teeth, and filled it with water. He rinsed out his mouth and left the bathroom, pausing when he realized what was wrong.

"I…I'm pregnant. That's the only thing I can think of…I haven't been feeling well since before Sasuke left on his mission…" Naruto thought, bringing his hands to his still flat stomach. He still had a part of Sasuke with him…Sasuke was going to be a father again!

"Sasuke, you have to wake up now! You have a new child coming into the world soon, don't you want to meet him or her?" He questioned, smiling sadly.

"Chichiue!" Katsuki called out as he entered his parent's room, to find Naruto sitting on the bed.

"You look pale chichiue! Are you alright?" He asked. Looking at Naruto's hands that were slowly rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, I'm fine. We're going to visit your otosan now, you ready?" Naruto asked, smiling. Katsuki was young, but he knew Naruto's smile was fake…And it was all because Sasuke was on his deathbed.

* * *

"Naruto, I know it hurts, but I think it's time…" Tsunade said.

"No…I can't do this Tsunade! I…I love him so much! And…we're following his ambition! We're reviving his clan together…We have Katsuki…and…I'm pregnant now…I can't raise this baby on my own…I don't want to let go of Sasuke…" He said, sniffing as he held his stomach.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Katsuki asked slowly. He always wanted a younger sibling to play with! And now it was happening…but…his mother looked too sad, and Katsuki didn't want his mother to be sad!

He always watched the other kids when they went to the park. Countless time, they always had both their parents, and sometimes asibling…And it always looked like so much fun… The family had a picnic, and played games together…but now…now his father was going to be gone and Katsuki would never experience something like that…

"I know you love him, but you have to let him go. Do you really want him to lay here, and not be able to do anything? You have to set him free, Naruto. I'll give you this last day with him, and tomorrow…tomorrow it'll be all over. And Naruto, please, be strong for your son," She said seriously, turning around and leaving the room.

"Sasuke…why did you do this to me? Why'd you leave me like this! Don't you understand how much I love you?" He shouted, sobbing into Sasuke's chest as he held onto his hand.

"Chichiue…" Katsuki whispered, suddenly missing his raven-haired father. The man had done so much for him. He had shown the little boy countless times how much he loved him, but Katsuki pushed him away…and now Sasuke was going to die thinking his son hated him.

After a few hours, Naruto had cried himself to sleep, his head on Sasuke's chest, and his hand grabbing tightly onto Sasuke's. Katsuki had woken up and walked over to his parents, looking at them sadly.

"Otosan!" He shouted, sitting on the side of the bed, shaking his father slightly.

"Please wake up! Chichiue needs you! And…I need you too! I'm sorry I ignored you! But please don't leave us! I want a family…I want to have picnics and go on vacation like my friends! I want you to teach me things that chichiue can't! Please otosan, wake up?" Katsuki pleaded, frowning. He was determined…he wasn't going to let his otosan die!

"Please, otosan! We need you! Chichiue loves you, and I love you too!" He said, staring into Sasuke's closed eyes lids. He gasped when he saw his father's eyes twitched. Was he waking up?

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly.

"O…otosan!" He yelled. Sasuke tried to move his hand, to take off the mask, but Naruto was holding onto it for dear life. Katsuki, seeing that Sasuke wanted to say something, took off the mask.

"Katsuki?" He whispered, looking into his sons eyes.

"Otosan! You're awake!" He yelled, throwing himself on top of his raven-haired father. Sasuke gasped at the pain, but let his son hug him for the first time.

"Nnn." Naruto stirred awake, feeling movement in the bed. He sat up quickly when he realized Sasuke was awake.

"SASUKE!" He yelled, but didn't move. He knew Sasuke was in pain, and didn't want to make his injuries worse.

"You're alive…" He whispered, crawling onto the bed so he was laying next to his husband, his face on the same pillow.

"Yes. I won't leave either of you yet. It's far too soon. You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time." Sasuke smiled, hugging his wife and son to his chest.

"That's fine by me."

It took six months before Sasuke could walk on his own, and get back to missions. He had healed completely except for his right eye. He was blind in his right eye now. However, his sharingan in that eye was completely unharmed. Because his last mission was technically successful, he was promoted to ANBU captain.

Katsuki quickly became very close to Sasuke, much to his delight, and Naruto was going to be promoted to Hokage after he had his second child, which was due any day now.

"I hope it's a girl…I think we need a girl in this family…"

"No! I want a little brother, girls are icky!" Katsuki replied, causing Naruto and Sasuke to laugh.

"Icky, eh? Why do you say that?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Because they are! You don't like girls, right? You two only like boys! That's why you married each other?" Katsuki asked, causing Naruto and Sasuke to laugh nervously.

"Hehe, well…er…you'll understand when you get older," Naruto said. He honestly didn't know what to say to his son…Whatever he chose would be fine with both Sasuke and Naruto would be okay with it, but right now, Katsuki was a bit too young to be thinking of that.

"Okay chichiue! I can't wait for my little brother or sister to be born! I'm going to teach it everything I know!" Katsuki smiled, he reached for his parents, and both Sasuke and Naruto took one of his hands within their own, so Katsuki was in-between them, and walked to the park together, hand in hand, for the picnic that Katsuki begged them to have.

"That's good, son, you'll make a very good older brother." Sasuke said, smiling. To have his son talk to him, it was an amazing feeling.

"Thank you otosan! I'm so exciting. Look, look! There's Satoshi, and Sakura and Lee! Let's go, let's go!" Katsuki said, laughing as he ran towards the Rock family, jumping on top of his friend, so the two rolled around in the grass.

"Naruto, thank you." He whispered, holding Naruto from behind, his hands on the blond's large stomach, halting him from catching up with his friends.

"Eh? For what?" Naruto asked.

"For everything. Naruto, I can't be happier. I have you, Katsuki, a new baby on the way…you're going to be Hokage, and I'm an ANBU captain. I can't ask for more." He whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Heh, you act as if you're the only one who's happy! I'm happy too, and I can't ask for more, either. I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I love you, Uchiha Naruto."

"Otosan! Chichiue! Come on, what's taking you so long?" Katsuki yelled from the blanket that he, Satoshi, Lee, and Sakura were sitting on. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks, before walking over to their son, hand in hand.

* * *

Awww, sweet! Katsuki loves his otosan now! It only took a near-death experience but it's alright, ne? Hehe.


End file.
